


WoI Episode 9: Double Your Pleasure

by MrsHamill



Series: Riding the Wheel of If [10]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-05
Updated: 2000-04-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: I mean! What would YOU do with two Obi-Wan Kenobis?





	

**Author's Note:**

> It ain't doublemint gum they're sucking on.

Obi-Wan’s fervent wish for a _normal_ Temple appeared to have been granted on his next trip. Yoda was dressed normally and reacted normally, if a little more irascibly than usual. And instead of tea, he fed Obi-Wan a good lunch and provided juice.

After eating, they went to the Jinn/Kenobi quarters. Obi-Wan was only slightly dismayed to learn that he existed with his Master in this reality, and accepted the fact they were lovers with fair equanimity. After the last two realities…

The look of shock on Qui-Gon’s face as he opened the door was actually comical – more so because it reminded him of Mar-Gon’s face when she’d realized who he was. He and his still-Padawan sat together on the sofa and listened to Yoda and Obi-Wan explain the situation. Qui-Gon’s eyes kept shifting back and forth between the two Obi-Wans as he digested the story, but his Padawan could not take his eyes from the man who wore his face.

They quickly ascertained the reason for Obi-Wan’s presence. Once again, Naboo was looming on the horizon, and Obi-Wan felt certain he was supposed to prevent Qui-Gon’s death from happening again. Giving only minimal information, not going into the raw details of what happened, he described the mysterious warrior and then also told about the realities he had visited where the Sith had returned with a vengeance.

“Was there any doubt that this strange being was a Sith?” Qui-Gon asked at one point. It was obvious to him that the young Knight was holding back some personal information, something he perhaps didn’t want to speak of, but Qui-Gon refrained from asking.

“Masters Windu and Yoda seemed not to think so,” Obi-Wan answered, nodding and smiling at Yoda, who sat next to him. “My Master had fought this thing before, when we were on Tatooine after leaving Naboo with the Queen. Master was quite certain it was a Sith. He said it was highly trained in the Jedi arts.”

“What were you doing on Tatooine?” the other Obi-Wan asked, puzzled.

Obi-Wan looked down. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you the whole thing later.”

“Well, then,” Qui-Gon said after a moment of silence, “it looks as though our primary goal will be recreating the fight and devising a defense, not to mention alerting the Council about Palpatine’s possible involvement.”

“Handle that I will,” Yoda said firmly. “Not definite is his involvement. Delicately, we should go.” He frowned, obviously thinking hard. “Make inquiries I shall. Discreet, we will be.” Looking up, he said to Qui-Gon, “Go, I shall. Council session will I call to discuss this. Keep Knight Kenobi with you, you will?”

With a wry half-smile at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon said, “Well, yes, I suppose I will, my Master. I’d like to learn more about him and his travels.”

Sourly glancing between the two Obi-Wans, Yoda said, “Very well then. But two you have now, share you should. When eight hundred fifty years old you are, as much nookie you will not get.”

Both the Knight and the Padawan were able to hold back their laughter until the elderly Master left the room. When Qui-Gon turned from the door after seeing his Master out, he said, “Let it out you should, or explode you shall,” in perfect imitation of Yoda. Both Obi-Wans nearly slid to the floor in an excess of mirth.

Wiping his eyes, Obi-Wan muttered, “At least he wasn’t wearing pink …” which merely caused his hosts to stare at him, wide-eyed. And so he launched into a recitation of his most recent travels, which led to him describing some of the other places he had been, which naturally led to him describing Qui-Gon as a woman.

It wasn’t long before the Padawan was curled up in a fetal position with his head on his Master’s lap, clutching his sides and panting for breath. “S– stop …” he gasped, “Please … I can’t …”

Qui-Gon, himself laughing at the stories but not quite as overcome, looked down fondly at the young man in his lap. “I think we’d better move on to other things,” he said to Obi-Wan, “before my Padawan self-destructs. You _can_ stay for a while, can’t you, Obi … oh, this is ridiculous.” He tapped his still-chuckling Padawan’s nose. “Obi-One,” he christened him, then raised a grinning face to the Knight across from him. “And Obi-Two. Otherwise I’m liable to have a nervous breakdown.”

Also laughing, the newly-named Obi-Two said, “I’ll stay as long as you … and the Force … want me too. The last time, I only had a day to prepare Mar-Gon and Sil-Wan for Naboo. They left the same day I did.” Sobering, he looked at his hands. “It was just a couple of days ago. I can only hope I did enough.”

“Trust in the Force, Obi,” Qui-Gon said gently, helping his Padawan sit up. “You did what you could, what the Force wanted you to. It had to be enough.”

“I hope so,” Obi-Wan sighed, resolutely putting it out of his mind. As far as he knew, he could not go backwards, so living in the moment became a reality as much as a necessity. But still, forever he would wonder, not to mention, remember.

He looked up to see Qui-Gon’s eyes on him. “You were holding something out about the fight, weren’t you?” Qui-Gon asked gently. To the sad gaze that met his, he continued, “What happened? Will you talk about it?”

“I think I had better,” Obi-Wan replied softly. “You need to know everything.” And so, one more time, Obi-Wan found himself describing the events that had transpired, including what had happened on Naboo and in the Council chamber, and Qui-Gon’s last words to him. He left nothing out, but was steadfast in his refusal to look at either member of his audience in the eyes as he spoke. He did notice that ‘Obi-One’ and Qui-Gon exchanged frequent looks as the story unfolded, and took each other’s hand before it ended.

Winding down, Obi-Wan stared at the floor between his boots. Qui-Gon cleared his throat. “That … that will take some time to digest, I think,” he finally said. “Thank you for sharing it with us, Obi. I can only guess how hard it must be for you to talk about it.”

“It’s months ago now,” he said softly. “The hurt has eased – and I’ve told the story so often, to so many ‘yous’ that it’s almost become … like a fairy tale. And the Force has promised me a home; I know I will find it.” Resolute, he looked up to smile sadly at the pair on the sofa. “In the meantime, I will do everything I can to see to it that it won’t happen again.”

“That sounds good to me,” the Padawan said fiercely, turning to his Master. “I’m thinking about forbidding you from being anywhere near a planet that even rhymes with Naboo.”

One eyebrow rose as Qui-Gon looked at his Padawan. He seemed caught between laughing and amazement at the young man’s words. “’Forbidding me?’ Do we need to work on our Master/Padawan relationship?”

“Our Master/Padawan relationship is perfectly fine, Master,” his padawan responded softly, caressing his Master’s bearded cheek gently. The temperature rose by a few degrees in the room, and Obi-Wan abruptly turned away. Watching Mar-Gon and Sil-Wan had not been quite this difficult, he reflected. Intellectually, he knew they were the same, but seeing ‘himself’ and Qui-Gon in a loving relationship hit on a visceral level.

Qui-Gon noticed the sublimated pain in the young Knight sitting across from him. In truth, there was not much that he missed, and he gave his own Padawan a searching look before saying, “We have space reserved to spar this afternoon, ‘Obi-Two’. Perhaps this would be a good time to start working on that defense.”

“Yes, that would be great. I could – I could use a good workout again.” Obi-Wan rose and picked up his backpack. “Let me change into some better workout clothes … if I have any clean,” he amended ruefully.

“Here, ‘Obi-Two’,” the Padawan said brightly, bouncing from his seat. “Something tells me you and I are the same size … give me your dirties and I’ll get them laundered, and in the meanwhile you can borrow some of my sweats.” He disappeared into his bedroom as he spoke, leaving Obi-Wan behind with Qui-Gon, who stood and walked to the Knight.

Placing one warm hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, Qui-Gon said, “Are you all right with staying with us?”

“Yes.” He smiled sadly up at Qui-Gon. “It should get easier, but it doesn’t, not really. I’ve seen so many realities and so many ‘yous’ now. I – I guess I’m just getting a bit tired of helping the man I want find happiness with another.” Suddenly grinning, he added, “But it’s all right. It _is_. It’s not like it hasn’t been fun anyway. Especially with Mar-Gon and Sil-Wan …”

The Padawan had returned by this time and had heard the last comment. Shoving worn, comfortable tunics at his twin, he gasped, “Tell me. Did you …?”

Obi-Wan’s slightly abashed, slightly triumphant “Uh-huh” came simultaneously with Qui-Gon’s “Padawan!” Turning incredulous eyes to the young Knight, Qui-Gon added, “I do NOT want to know. Not now, anyway. Let’s go work out.”

\---

Three hours later, the Master, Knight and Padawan were hot, tired, sweaty and feeling much more at ease with one other. Obi-Wan took up a staff again – fabricating a similar one to the one he had used against Mar-Gon and Sil-Wan – and demonstrated what he had faced with his Master, as well as showing the move that had killed Qui-Gon. Obi-One watched fiercely, as though to memorize every step.

Deciding to shower in the gym’s facilities, both Obi-Wans went ahead of Qui-Gon, who was caught by a fascinated Mace Windu. Motioning for the younger men to precede him, Qui-Gon paused to talk to his friend about what Yoda had brought before the Council. So both Obi-Wans were done, sitting together on a bench, talking and drying off before Qui-Gon got into the shower at all. The Padawan was drying and re-braiding his braid and talking to the Knight, who was combing out his increasingly long mane.

“But what did he _do_ once you had explained the situation to him?” the Padawan asked. “I mean, you – you’d _had_ his Qui-Gon! Wasn’t he jealous? And was he really a virgin?”

Obi-Wan began dressing as he answered. “You have to remember, sexual relationships between Jedi in that reality were almost completely forbidden. And yes, he was a virgin as it turned out. Because of that, and other things, I don’t think his Qui-Gon would have been able to do _any_ thing had I not intervened. He was pretty whacked. As for being jealous …”

He paused in the middle of dressing to look across the shower room at Qui-Gon, standing in a stall under a rush of water, in the middle of rinsing soap from his hair. His arched back was to the two men and he presented a picture of incredible, unconscious sensuality. Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry at the sight, but he managed to find his voice. “Knowing what you know of me now … if you found me with your Qui-Gon, would YOU be?”

The padawan also stared at his Master as he thought about the question. Finally, he turned and replied very softly, “Depends, I guess. Could I watch?”

Locking gazes, they stared at each other for several moments, until the sound of water stopped. Flushing, Obi-Wan managed to finish dressing and was only peripherally aware of his doppelganger doing the same. Shortly, all three were dressed and ready to go, and if Qui-Gon noticed any tension between them, he did not call attention to it.

“What shall we do for dinner, my two Obi-Wans?” he asked easily, placing an arm around each shoulder as they left the gym. 

“May we order in, Master?” his Padawan said, shouldering the gym bag that carried all their things. “I’m not at all certain I want to face the dining hall today, and we really don’t have anything to cook.”

Laughing, Qui-Gon said, “Let me guess. Rhodarian flatbread?”

Mystified, Obi-Wan said, “What in the Force …? What is that?”

The Padawan rolled his eyes. “You, my twin, are in for a treat!”

\---

At least Obi-Wan was able to introduce the Padawan to root beer, even if he only had five bottles left – regretfully, he realized he’d forgotten to introduce Sil-Wan to it. The rhodarian flatbread more than made up for sacrificing nearly his last bottle. Obi-Wan even liked the pineapple; who knew pineapple could taste so good with tomato sauce? Qui-Gon tried root beer and decided while he didn’t hate it, he wouldn’t go out of his way to drink it, which just left more for them. 

They sat at the dining table and talked about Temple life, furthering the process of getting to know one another. This reality turned out to be much closer to his than any he had been to previously, and Obi-Wan felt both more and less at ease, if that were possible. Familiar names, places, situations rolled off the Padawan’s tongue, reminding Obi-Wan of happier times. The melancholy that had dogged his steps at the beginning of his journey seemed to be just around the corner again, and he found himself becoming quieter as the evening wore on. The lively conversation brought back memories of before Naboo, when the world appeared to be at his feet, and the love of his Master closer than ever.

A warm hand on his made him start, realizing he had lost the thread of conversation. He looked up to gently smiling eyes. “I said, we ought to meditate before bed tonight,” Qui-Gon was saying. “I think you could use it, yes?”

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Obi-Wan agreed. “I think I would like to release some feelings to the Force, as well as ensure I’m on the right path,” he said, rising.

The three of them knelt together near the window, easily settling into a light trance, making them more aware of each other, before sinking deeper into separate trances. Obi-Wan had much to examine and release, most of it generated by his feelings of homesickness and sadness. The Force once again guided him, comforting and soothing, leaving him with the feeling that this reality was as much a reward for work well done as anything – which gave him pause.

Swimming up out of his meditation, feeling calmer and more centered, he was surprised to note how much time had passed. The Padawan wasn’t in sight, but Qui-Gon was sitting on the sofa, reading, and apparently waiting for him. “Welcome back,” he said softly, indicating Obi-Wan should join him.

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” the Knight asked as he took a seat on the other end of the sofa. 

“In bed, probably reading. He retired just a few minutes before you came up. I asked him to give us some time to talk … something tells me you need to. If you want to, of course …?”

Obi-Wan mapped every inch of the beloved face before him with his eyes, swallowing against the sudden pressure in his throat. Qui-Gon reached out a hand and gently caressed his cheek, and that released the logjam. He began to talk, haltingly, then more steadily, telling Qui-Gon of how he felt having his love die in his arms … not once, but twice … and to make love to Qui-Gon specifically knowing he would give him up. It was a catharsis, and eventually he found himself pressed to the tunics above Qui-Gon’s chest, arms wrapped around the bigger man, practically sobbing. Qui-Gon simply held him, running his hands through his hair, making soothing noises. 

After a little while the storm passed, but Obi-Wan showed no interest in sitting back up and Qui-Gon showed no interest in letting him. Coughing slightly to clear his throat, Obi-Wan chuckled slightly. “This is the first time _you’ve_ soothed _me_ , believe it or not,” he said. “All the other times I’ve had to be strong for you, for the other yous – even the female yous. I think … I think I needed this.”

“I think you did too,” Qui-Gon murmured. “The Force has asked you to do much more than I feel you should, Obi-Wan – not that I have any say in it. I wish … I wish you could just stop, here. Or, at least, maybe, take help with you.”

“I wish I could too,” he replied, knowing in his heart neither would be possible. “But I feel I have a few days here to rest. As long as … as long …”

“As you’re welcome? You are. Never doubt that.” Gently he coaxed Obi-Wan up so he could wipe tears from his face with a corner of his tunic sleeve. “You are still so young, so young to be asked to do this,” he choked slightly, folding the smaller man back into his arms for a strong hug, which Obi-Wan accepted gratefully.

Bending, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan’s forehead gently, lingering on the soft skin. Gray-green eyes met deep blue for a moment as Qui-Gon’s head slowly dipped lower, giving Obi-Wan every chance to back away. He didn’t. _I want this,_ he thought fiercely to himself. _I want this I want this. To be normal, to pretend normalcy for just a few days. That’s all. I want this. Then I can go back to whatever it is the Force wants me to do. Just a few days._

Then Qui-Gon was kissing him and he was falling into soft lips, warm scent and an achingly familiar aura, drowning in pleasure and desire. The kisses were soft, gentle, amazingly sweet things, and a grateful Obi-Wan simply lay back in the circle of big, strong arms and let the man so like his former Master make love to his mouth. Before he knew it, he was asleep, a gentle Force suggestion tipping him over into deep, dreamless slumber. 

\---

Obi-Wan woke the next day in a room so much like his old room that for a moment he was totally disoriented. Then he remembered the night before and touched his lips, smiling in memory. _A few days of normalcy,_ he thought again, _where I can pretend it’s all over. I can do that._

There were noises coming from the outer room, and he pushed back his covers to rise. He was clad in his pants from the night before; his other clothes lay across the chair to his old desk. He grinned, unaccountably cheerful, as he looked in the mirror … if it hadn’t been for the missing braid, he could well believe he was back in time.

His twin sat at the table, dressed as he was, eyes half closed, nursing a cup of cha. Smiling in greeting, he went to the kitchenette to get his own cup; Qui-Gon was at the stove heating some food in a pan and turned to greet him.

“Good morning, Obi-Two,” he said gravely, his eyes dancing. Then, to Obi-Wan’s shock, one hand came around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss that fair bid to melt his knees.

“Good morning!” he gasped when the kiss broke, glad his pants were loose about his hips – though they were tightening. A low chuckle from the table made him turn. 

“Master, he’s not used to your morning kisses,” the Padawan grinned, arms over his head in a spine-cracking stretch. “Though you’d better get used to them, Obi, if you hang around.” Standing, he sauntered into the kitchenette for a refill of his cha, and further surprised Obi-Wan by kissing him too – not as passionate a kiss, but a firm one nonetheless. “Good morning,” he added, filling his cup and returning to his seat.

Nonplused, Obi-Wan sat at the table and started on his cha. Qui-Gon put a plate of something warm before him and without thinking he tucked in, then looked up at the soft chuckle. “I’m sorry, Master, thank you,” he said quickly, his mouth full. So surprised he was by the morning’s events he didn’t even realize what he had said.

“Did you sleep well?” Qui-Gon asked him, also beginning to eat, ignoring the verbal faux pas. 

“Oh, yes. Thank you. Although I felt almost lost when I woke up.” Looking down, he ate in silence for a moment, then looked back up. “It … feels good to be here. Like I’m back home. It’s very strange.”

He noticed Qui-Gon was exchanging a long look with his Padawan, and said, “What?”

Grinning, Obi-One said, “Nothing. I’ve got class in twenty; I’m teaching the six-year-old focusing class. Always fun.”

“And I’ve got two subcommittee meetings this morning. Oh, Yoda called, Obi … Obi-Two, I mean, and he would like you to meet with the Council this morning,” Qui-Gon said, finishing his breakfast. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I guess they want to grill me. Over an open flame, no doubt.” They all chuckled at that. “I’ll call him. Shall …” he suddenly felt shy. “Shall I meet you back here for lunch?”

“I can’t,” the Padawan said, rinsing his cup in the sink. “I’ve got a date with Bant … she needs help with the syllabus for her initiates’ astrometrics class. I should be back by second hour, though; should we meet in a gym to work on that defense?”

“That would be wise,” Qui-Gon said. “I’ll reserve twelve-B for us again. I’ll meet you here at noon for lunch, Obi-Wan, I mean, Obi-Two. I’m getting a headache …”

His Padawan laughed as he passed behind the big man, then leaned in and kissed him soundly. “There’s pain patches in the ‘fresher. I’ve got to hurry!”

Finishing his breakfast, Obi-Wan took his plate to the sink to rinse, then to place in the dishwasher. He felt Qui-Gon come up behind him to do the same thing. As he straightened, he found himself face to face with the big man. “Last night …” Qui-Gon started.

“Last night I needed sleep,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “Thank you, by the way. I haven’t slept quite that well in – well, weeks, I think.”

“You’re welcome,” Qui-Gon answered, smiling. Then he leaned down and kissed him again, gently, but with as much hunger as before. Wrapping his hands through the thick hair, Obi-Wan pulled him in firmly and kissed back strongly, his tongue meeting and dueling with Qui-Gon’s. Slowly the kiss gentled, then they broke apart, content.

“I have to get ready as well,” Qui-Gon said huskily, stroking one finger down Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I’ll see you at lunchtime.”

\---

The Council session was, as usual, draining and tiring. Despite his resolve and the firm backing of the Force, Obi-Wan dreaded the sessions. Yoda had done the groundwork; it was up to Obi-Wan to convince the skeptics of his authenticity. Mace Windu actually came down on his side; he had watched part of the training bout the day before and had been convinced of the young Knight’s sincerity.

Two and a half hours later, just before the noon hour, they released him, requested he not go anywhere for a while, and informed him that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on ‘vacation’ until the entire situation was sorted out. Obi-Wan was surprised to see Qui-Gon waiting for him in the Council antechamber when he emerged.

“My subcommittee meetings broke early, and I thought you might need someone to lean on,” Qui-Gon explained. “Rough, was it?”

“Oh, I’ve had worse,” Obi-Wan said, enjoying Qui-Gon’s arm around his shoulders as they walked through the corridors. “Master Windu is on my side, and that’s a blessing. It’s odd, he seems always to be one extreme or the other, either completely helpful or a total … well, not very nice,” Obi-Wan amended hastily. Qui-Gon laughed, palming open the door.

Once in the privacy of the apartment, Qui-Gon pulled him into an embrace again, kissing him thoroughly. “Let’s talk for a moment, shall we?” he asked, pulling Obi-Wan to the sofa.

“Obi-Wan … I mean, Obi-One … this is ridiculous … anyway, we’ve talked,” Qui-Gon began. “You’ve told us about most of your adventures, and while you’ve done a lot of good, you haven’t really had a chance to just settle down and be yourself for a while. We’d … we’d like to propose you stay for a week or two … as long as the Force would allow, anyway … and just decompress. Rest. Let us help you come to terms with all that you’ve lost and gained.” He looked earnestly at the young Knight. “Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, his chest tightening. “I – I’ve not been able to stay anywhere for longer than a few days … Oh, yes. I’d like that.”

Relieved, Qui-Gon smiled. “Good. Then, we’d like to ask you something else, and you are completely free to say no. In fact, I’d like you to think about it before you answer.”

Mystified, Obi-Wan nodded his willingness to listen. “You know that Obi-Wan and I are lovers," Qui-Gon continued. "Someday, I’d like to tell you how that came about … but regardless. We would be happy … honored … if you would share our bed with us. Let us love you as well as help you. Now, that’s a tall order, and personally, I’m not all that sure the two of you won’t kill me. But he was insistent …”

“ _He_ was?” Obi-Wan asked, blinking.

“Yes, he,” Qui-Gon confirmed, grinning. “Obi-Wan is … _both_ my Obi-Wans … are good, strong, caring, loving men. Wise beyond their years, worthy of much more love than one silly old Master can give.” He took Obi-Wan’s hand. “But what one silly old Master can give, he will give. You deserve more, but will you take what we offer?” Qui-Gon looked anxiously at Obi-Wan, and continued, "You’re free to say no, you know. We won’t hold it against you."

Swallowing heavily, Obi-Wan said the only thing he could to such a wonderful, generous offer. “Yes.”

“Good.” Qui-Gon sat still and looked at him for a moment, then gently pulled the smaller man towards him. Settling him firmly against his chest in a warm hug, he kissed the tawny hair. “What would you like, my Obi-Wan, my Obi-Two?”

“You, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, softly, hoarsely. “You.”

“Then you shall have me. Come.”

They stood, and Qui-Gon pulled him into the bedchamber. Gently, he helped the young Knight disrobe, while pulling apart his own tunics. Boots and pants were discarded, until they stood naked in each other’s presence. Qui-Gon bent his head and kissed Obi-Wan gently, letting his lips ghost across the soft cheek to the ear and then to the throat, while his hands slipped softly over silken skin; arousing gently and soothing at the same time. He pulled away slightly, smiling, then turned around and bent forward from his waist over the bed, resting his weight on his arms.

Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. Of their own accord, his hands came up to touch, to caress the broad back before him, to knead the strong globes of Qui-Gon’s ass, then to drift forward and pet the hot, strong erection, causing the bigger man to groan softly. On impulse, Obi-Wan bent and nuzzled the bigger man’s lower back, dragging his tongue down to the tiny, puckered opening, relishing the musky flavor. Qui-Gon was panting harshly, trembling as his head drooped between his shoulders. “Lube?” Obi-Wan gasped, then Forced lifted the indicated tube to himself.

Liberally coating his erection, he gently nudged Qui-Gon’s legs further apart and slowly, carefully and firmly drove his penis into his lover’s body. As he began a steady, pounding rhythm, he was peripherally aware of Qui-Gon’s hand working his own erection frantically.

“Yes, Obi … oh yes, … do it … hard … good …” Qui-Gon’s voice was raw with lust and his words interspersed with grunts as Obi-Wan drove home. 

Dropping into the Moment, Obi-Wan allowed himself to simply feel, to enjoy the tight heat surrounding his penis, the clenching muscles, the harsh guttural sounds Qui-Gon was making in pleasure as Obi-Wan pounded into him. He withdrew nearly all the way then thrust back in strongly, over and over, reveling in the intense pleasure, marveling at the dissimilarities and familiarity over doing this with a male Jinn as opposed to Mar-Gon.

Gasping with need, Qui-Gon’s hand increased its pace as he met each thrust with a push of his own. “Almost … almost …” he was saying in time to Obi-Wan’s movements. Nearly overcome, Obi-Wan managed to change the angle just so, hitting Qui-Gon’s prostate and making him scream hoarsely, ejaculate all over his hand and the bed, and nearly causing his knees to give out. The tight clench of rectal muscles as Qui-Gon’s climax rolled over him brought Obi-Wan over the edge as well. He threw his head back in a soundless shriek as his orgasm nearly destroyed all his synapses, then slowly crumpled forward until both men were tumbled in a heap on the edge of the bed.

After a moment, Qui-Gon was able to move again and shifted, bringing Obi-Wan into his arms to hold him tenderly. “Are you all right?” he whispered. When Obi-Wan nodded shakily, he continued, “Are you sure? We … Obi and I … we like it a bit rough, but I didn’t think to ask …”

“It was wonderful,” Obi-Wan said, his eyes still closed, aftershocks from his intense orgasm still racing through him. 

“Good.” Chuckling gently, Qui-Gon said, “It will be even better tonight. I think my Padawan may have some evil plan afoot.”

“If it gets any better I may not survive it,” Obi-Wan joked, his still-dazed eyes finally opening to look amazed at Qui-Gon. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Qui-Gon replied, kissing his nose. “Let’s get cleaned up and eat something. We have to meet Obi-One soon.”

\---

They were a few minutes late meeting the other Obi-Wan, who gave them a searching look then abruptly grinned. They worked on the defense for a couple of hours, then Qui-Gon pled exhaustion and told the two younger men to spar without him. By then, they had an audience who watched avidly as the two identical men fought.

Mace Windu had learned of the match and came into the room to sit near Qui-Gon. The two Masters watched with the rest of the spectators in awe at the two young men. Precisely – of course – matched, they sparred with a fierce intensity that quite amazed everyone in the room, dancing back and forth in a deadly, gorgeous ballet. 

Leaping, spinning, nearly flying over one another, their reduced power ‘sabers were flashing blurs. Obi-Wan still fought with his Master’s bigger ‘saber, and that, ultimately, was his downfall. As he grew tired and sweaty, a parry that he would have done automatically with a smaller ‘saber was missed, and the Padawan managed to get in the ‘killing’ stroke. They powered down, grinning at each other, then were surprised at the sudden, enthusiastic applause that rang through the room. 

Qui-Gon rose and wrapped both men to him in a fierce hug, laughing out loud. Then he turned and hauled both over to where he had been sitting with Mace Windu. “Still doubt that Obi-Wan is ready for his trials, Mace?” he asked, grinning. His Padawan looked up at him in shock.

Windu grinned wryly. “After that demonstration, I am nearly convinced, Qui-Gon. I’ll take it up before the Council again.”

“Good. Obi-One and Obi-Two, that match deserves a treat. Dinner is on me.”

And dinner was. After showering and changing, Qui-Gon dragged both young men out of the Temple to a fashionable restaurant, where they all proceeded to stuff themselves amid much laughter and good-natured teasing. Two bottles of wine and a dreadfully gooey chocolate dessert later, they wound up back at the Temple, still in a joyous good mood. Qui-Gon walked them down the Temple corridors, one arm around each of them, enjoying the delightful feeling of being bracketed by his lovers.

Once back in their quarters, they wasted little time. During dinner, the three of them had been flirting and teasing each other, driving the sexual tension up by notches. Disrobing down to leggings, they cuddled on the sofa, Qui-Gon in the middle. When his apprentice laughingly protested, he defended himself by saying, “Give an old man his feast, Padawan. This way, I can kiss both my Obis with minimal fuss.”

“But what if one of the Obis wants to kiss the other?” Obi-Wan asked reasonably, his eyes dancing in mischief as he looked at his counterpart.

“Then I’m in the perfect position to watch,” Qui-Gon murmured, his hands unconsciously tightening on two broad shoulders. The Padawan gasped slightly, his lips parting as he stared at the young Knight. Without even realizing it, they leaned in closer to each other until they were simply a breath apart. Their lips touched gently, caressingly, and one tongue darted out to taste. Qui-Gon inhaled sharply.

Obi-Wan wasn’t really sure what happened after that; his brain seemed to blip out of conscious thought. He did remember kissing the other Obi-Wan, somewhat passionately too, and remembered thinking that Qui-Gon was a wonderful teacher in so many ways. He remembered Qui-Gon kissing him, then kissing his Padawan, and he remembered watching breathlessly as Qui-Gon sank his mouth down over his counterpart’s erection, listening to the other Obi-Wan moan at the sensation. And he also remembered doing the same to Qui-Gon, taking the man’s enormous erection into his own mouth. The three made an interesting picture, lying in decadence on the sofa, but none wanted the evening to end there.

Eventually, they wound up in the bedroom. The Padawan was nearly inarticulate in his pleas to Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan remembered what the Master had admitted to him earlier in the day, about them liking it a little on the rough side. He watched avidly as Qui-Gon prepared the other man, only stretching him a little bit before slowly introducing his thick erection to Obi-One’s anus. To judge from the shrieking pleasure coming from the other Obi-Wan, he enjoyed the slight burn and the incredible pounding he must be feeling, and the thought of it made Obi-Wan harder. Diving beneath the kneeling man, he took his erection in his mouth, bringing him over the edge.

Qui-Gon froze, concentrating on not coming as his Padawan’s body spasmed around his cock. When Obi-One collapsed beneath him, he looked at Obi-Two, smiling ferally. “You want this?” he asked, withdrawing his still hard erection slowly from the Padawan. Obi-Wan nodded, swallowing. 

He rolled over to his stomach and enjoyed the sensation of Qui-Gon opening him with his fingers. Before he was quite loose enough, the blunt, hot head of the Master’s large penis was pushing insistently inside. The burn was exquisite and he keened in pleasure as the huge phallus rubbed against his prostate.

As his body grew used to the stretching, Qui-Gon began thrusting, as rhythmically as Obi-Wan had earlier, making the Knight whimper. As the Padawan watched, his eyes gleaming in renewed lust, Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s abdomen and hauled him up, using gravity to drive his cock even deeper. Obi-Wan threw his head back on Qui-Gon’s shoulder and hung on, gasping for air, arms wrapped around Qui-Gon’s neck and using his toes to lever himself up and down, his grunts and cries inflaming all three men.

Then Obi-One lowered his head to take Obi-Two’s penis into his mouth. Kneeling upright, Obi-Wan impaled on his cock, Qui-Gon looked down over the young Knight’s shoulder to see his Padawan’s head bobbing up and down on the hot, hard length, and pulling at his own renewed erection. It about drove him insane, but he managed to hold off a bit longer, wanting to make it last as long as he could for the Knight writhing and grunting on his lap.

Between incredible hot suction on his cock and the pounding on his prostate, when Obi-Wan finally came, he screamed, arching his back in a rictus of overwhelming pleasure. He blacked out as he went limp in Qui-Gon’s arms.

When he came back to himself, he was stretched out comfortably on the bed, facing Qui-Gon, who was on his back and taking his Padawan into his body. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss as Obi-One slowly drove deep into the bigger man’s body, making him grunt. Breaking the kiss, they looked at him and smiled, then took turns kissing him until Obi-One’s hips started jerking spasmodically and he started keening as he came deep inside his Master’s body. It was a beautiful sight, Obi-Wan reflected as he drifted off to sleep, happier than he had been in months, bracketed by two people who loved him.

\---

Days turned to a week, then to two weeks, then a month. The situation on the Senate floor became more troublesome, as the trade route taxation situation grew more inflamed. Two more weeks passed. The Trade Federation finally threatened blockade, and the Council abruptly passed Obi-One for his trials.

Obi-Two meanwhile had become as much of a favorite around the Temple as his counterpart. He began helping out with the Initiates training, substitute-taught for some Knights, even managed to synthesize root beer, which became something of a hit around the Temple. He also built himself a new ‘saber, one that worked; the one that acted as a switch remained tucked away in the bottom of his pack, nearly forgotten.

The Padawan was a mass of nerves before his trials, and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had a job to calm him down sufficiently. He kept asking Obi-Wan for hints about his trials, but Obi-Wan merely smiled mysteriously and kept mum. Several hours later, when a victorious new Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged, Obi-Two confessed that he had _not_ taken formal trials at all, and was nearly beaten for it. Qui-Gon separated them, laughing uproariously.

The Knighting ceremony was very poignant for Obi-Wan. He managed to hold back his tears while watching a similarly choked up Qui-Gon say the words of blessing and cut through the long Padawan braid, but it was a near thing. Obi-Wan’s face was ecstatic as Qui-Gon handed him the long coil. Kissing his Master tenderly, he presented it right back to him, amid applause from the onlookers. Their pair bond and intent to marry was announced at that moment as well, to absolutely no one’s surprise.

Mid-way through the congratulations, Obi-Wan had to leave – to get some air, he told himself. He found himself on the very same balcony outside the Council Chambers where he and his Master had waited for Anakin’s testing, months – what felt now like years – ago. Brooding, he looked out over the Coruscant skyline. That’s how Qui-Gon and Obi-One found him, some time later.

Pulling his virtual twin into a hug, Obi-One kissed his forehead. “Are you all right, my brother?” he asked softly.

“I’m fine,” he said roughly, returning the embrace. Qui-Gon wrapped his big arms around both of them, squeezing gently.

“I know how hard this must be for you,” he murmured, nuzzling the red-gold hair. “I wish there were some way to make it easier.”

“Easier?” Obi-Wan snorted. “I’m actually happier now than I’ve been in months. You two have given me back my center, loved me into a puddle and strengthened my backbone. What more could one man ask for? My only wish is … that I could stay here forever.”

That last, sad comment sobered all three of them. Qui-Gon said softly, “Yoda told me privately a few minutes ago that the Trade Federation has initiated a blockade against Naboo, and the Chancellor is asking for me. I expect we’ll be leaving in a few days.”

Obi-Wan stiffened, but neither of the two other men would allow him to speak. “It’s different, my brother,” Obi-One said firmly. “The Jedi will be sending Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi to Naboo, not a Master and a Padawan. We will whip this Sith’s ass, thanks to you.”

Chuckling at his former Padawan’s words, Qui-Gon agreed. “I will not allow us to become separated, Obi, either emotionally or physically. And this time, we will bring back evidence of Palpatine’s complicity with the Trade Federation, and end this threat once and for all.” He kissed Obi-Wan’s temple tenderly. “You have averted much tragedy here. And elsewhere, too, you know.”

Allowing himself to sink into the embrace, Obi-Wan swallowed and closed his eyes. _It will_ not _happen again,_ he said to himself, and heard his doppelganger chuckle in his mind.

_No, it won’t,_ Obi-One thought to him firmly. Their mental communication was not used often, since both men were rather squeamish about it for some reason. However, when they did use it, it was to good effect.

Sighing resolutely, Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “I haven’t properly congratulated Knight Kenobi, then, have I?” he asked Qui-Gon, determined to change the subject.

“No, I don’t think you have,” Qui-Gon answered him thoughtfully. “Actually, I haven’t either. Perhaps we could do something for him together?”

The ex-Padawan was looking between the two men with increasingly humorous trepidation. “Uh … like what?” he finally said, trying to inch out of the embrace without much success.

“Hm,” Obi-Wan made a show of thinking. “I’ve always been partial to Kenobi sandwiches, myself,” he drawled, looking at Qui-Gon with a barely suppressed grin.

“As am I, Obi-Two,” Qui-Gon replied, equally dryly. “Let me see, the recipe for that would be me in him …”

“And him in me,” Obi-Wan finished, whispering into the new Knight’s ear. The three men shuddered as one, then broke all land-speed records returning to their quarters, laughing all the way.

\---

Many hours and several orgasms later, Obi-Wan slept wrapped around and wrapped in his lovers. Entering REM sleep, he seemed to be floating above Coruscant, seeing the entire planet spread, turning slowly before him, the Temple as a linchpin. Abruptly he realized he was not seeing just one Temple, but all of them, thousands upon thousands, all nestled together like a huge puzzle box. If he concentrated, it seemed as though he could hear voices; Qui-Gon’s, Obi-Wan’s, Mar-Gon’s, Sil-Wan’s, Yoda’s, Xanatos’, Anakin’s; some he didn’t recognize. The babble was nearly deafening – crying, gasping, pleading, shrieking, laughing. Over it all he saw the face of Palpatine like a half-seen reflection in a partially-silvered mirror – he was laughing and held something in his hands.

From a corner of the vision, something began to intrude. After a moment, Obi-Wan realized what it was, and woke up screaming to find his lovers trying to calm him down.

\---

“It was blood,” he said later, nearer to dawn, after the three of them had managed to get a little more sleep. They were still in bed, drinking cups of cha that Obi-One had fetched. Qui-Gon was propped against the headboard, holding Obi-Wan tightly in his arms, and the former Padawan was draped across their legs. “It began in a corner of the vision, then slowly began to infiltrate the whole picture,” Obi-Wan continued in a flat voice, “until the entire Temple … all the Temples … were covered in it.”

“But …what does it …?” Obi-One was as disturbed by the image as his ‘twin’ was, and looked to his former Master for guidance.

Qui-Gon sighed heavily. “It was sent by the Force, wasn’t it, Obi?”

Nodding, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into his lovers’ embrace. “I think it means I’ve overstayed my welcome here, my brother, and have to move on.”

“No …” Obi-One’s voice was distraught. “It’s … it’s not fair. You should be able to stay …”

“No one ever said life was fair, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said gently, his voice rough with emotion. “Even though I agree with you. However …”

“… However, I cannot go against the Will of the Force,” Obi-Wan whispered. “I should leave. Soon. Waiting will only make it harder, only make the compulsion worse.”

Biting back tears, Qui-Gon nodded. After a moment, a fierce Obi-One sat up and abruptly pulled Obi-Two into an embrace, kissing him with a passion that was nearly overwhelming. “Take me,” he said harshly. “Fuck me. One last time. If you have to go, go taking and leaving this memory. Let it sustain you, no matter where you go.” He looked at his former Master, soon to be husband, and Qui-Gon simply nodded.

Obi-Wan kissed the young man back with an equal passion and fire, rolling them off Qui-Gon’s legs and grinding their sudden erections together Then he flipped Obi-One over and pushed inside his still-slick, still-loosened body, hissing in need. Obi-One spread his legs wide and sank down on his rigid erection until he was nearly flat on the bed, Obi-Two on his knees undulating and thrusting on top of him.

Qui-Gon moved to his knees behind the copulating young men, his own erection weeping at the sight, sound and smell of them. Spreading Obi-Wan’s cheeks, he thrust inside firmly, causing all three men to gasp. It didn’t take long to find the rhythm, and the three of them moved in sync for a long time, driving each other to the heights of passion – exchanging wet, sloppy kisses, babbling endearments, screaming and grunting in inarticulate need – before finally triggering an orgasm that could have shattered a planet.

\---

It was later in the morning, a beautiful morning as usual on climate-controlled Coruscant. Yoda and Mace Windu accompanied a numb trio – Qui-Gon and two Obi-Wan Kenobis – to a sheltered spot in the main statuary garden. The three men hugged tightly, then one of the Obi-Wans took the other’s head in his hands and kissed him.

“I miss the braid,” he said, rubbing his hand over the brush cut that had yet to grow out. “You’ll … take good care of him …?”

Fighting off tears, the other Obi-Wan simply nodded, kissed him again and turned away. Qui-Gon took his place, tenderly and deeply kissing the young Knight.

“Be strong, my Obi-Wan,” he murmured as he embraced the young man tightly, seemingly loathe to let go. “Remember we love you.”

Tears spilled then, from several sets of eyes, and were wiped away with tunic sleeves. Obi-Wan stepped away and sank into a meditation pose, trying to center himself as he drew his ‘saber. “With you, the Force will be, young Knight,” Yoda murmured from where he stood, a few feet away. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan wrapped their arms around each other, their eyes never leaving the other Obi-Wan’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Obi-Wan said, then pressed the switch.


End file.
